D3 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Beware the Beast from Below!
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is a rewrite of the SDMI series premiere Beware the Beast from Below. Second entry of my reboot of SDMI and sequel to The Mystery Begins. Please read and review!
1. Another run-in with the law

**Author's note: I want to note that while this is a rewrite of a SDMI episode, I am going make a massive shift in the storyline of the series as a whole. Most elements from the series itself will be kept, such as the town keeping a secret from the gang and the role of the Planespheric Disk, while I am going to add in elements from elsewhere as well.**

 **Where are those elements from and what role are they going to play in the series? I'm not answering the latter for spoiler reasons, but here are some hints as of where do they come from.**

 **Hints: The New 52 version of Batman (Published 2011-present) and the final _Scooby-Doo_ work in which Casey Kasem voices Shaggy.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this rewrite!**

 **I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbara does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another mystery solved and the ride on the police wagon

 _March 16, 2012_

It has been six months since Mystery Incorporated, consisting of Fred Jones Jr., Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, solved their first case when two ghosts appeared in their high school and did some damage. In the months since then, the gang continued to pursue mystery-solving as a hobby, which they have came to enjoy.

However, in spite of helping catch criminals behind those monster cases, the gangs work was met with some hostility from the towns people, particularly from their parents and the sheriff. They view the gangs mystery-solving hobby as costing the town's economy, as the town mainly used those supernatural legends behind those monster sightings to boast its tourism industry.

During March Break, the gang caught a case when the Crystal Cove Bay Monster starts to terrorize people living along the coast of the bay. They spent much of the school break working the case.

That late-afternoon, the gang managed to piece together the clues, determine that the Bay Monster, like any other spook they've encountered before, is a fake. They then set up a trap and capture and unmask the Bay Monster.

The Bay Monster turned out to be the disguise of a diamond smuggler wanted in three states, including California. The wanted smuggler was using the legend to cover up his diamond smuggling racket in the Crystal Cove Bay, where he smuggles diamonds through the bay and towards San Francisco, where it can then be exported and shipped across the Pacific, allowing him to earn a profit.

 **(Note: In this story and dimension, the Bay Monster is in fact, a revised, SDMI-version of the Lake Monster from the 2010 live-action film _Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster,_ where I've decided to make the revision of the events of SDCLM canon to that of SDMI (A reason for that is since SDCLM is a sequel to SDTMB, and given that I decided to do a rewrite of SDTMB as a prequel to SDMI, I thought that I might as well as add in the revised events of SDCLM canon to both SDTMB and SDMI))**

"We did it, gang!" Velma shouted happily as the gang did a high-five beside the captured and unmasked Bay Monster.

"We solved another mystery!" Fred smiled.

"It's time we go celebrate!" Daphne added.

"Like, good idea, Daph!" Shaggy smiled as Scooby exclaimed, "Reah! Celebrate!"

Just then, a police cruiser and a police wagon pulled up. Two deputies got off the wagon to handcuff the unmasked Bay Monster, while Sheriff Stone got off the cruiser. His window was down as he pulled up and have heard what the gang have said.

"I've got a better idea for a celebration." He said as he got off. He then signalled the deputies to place the handcuffed diamond smuggler into the backseat of the cruiser, while he walked over to the gang.

"In the form of a ride to headquarters on the police wagon." He said as he gestured towards the police wagon. "Get on, now!"

"Are you kidding, sheriff?" Fred asked as the sheriff got his handcuffs and threatened to handcuff them if they don't comply with his order.

Once the gang were locked up in the back of the wagon, Stone pointed at his badge and asked, "How many times do I have to asked you kids this question: Do you see this badge? Do you have any idea where I got it from?"

"Let me guess: The mystery museum gift shop, I suppose." Velma answered.

"Wrong." Stone replied. "I got this badge after finishing my training at the police academy. We wear this badge because we're the ultimate, professional crime fighters. It means that wherever there's a crime, we go out and put a stop to that."

Stone then walked over to his cruiser as the two deputies made their way to the wagon, where they will drive their prisoners to police headquarters and place them in custody.

As he walked over, he turned to face the gang again as he added, "Oh, by the way, I've contacted your parents just now. You kids better be prepared to face the music, especially you, Fred Junior. Say hello to Mayor Dad for me, please."

Stone the laughed evilly as he enters his cruiser while the two deputies started the engine of the wagon, ready to drive away.

Stone was specifically laughing at the fact that he have added the parents of each of the gang members on the speed dial of his personal phone earlier, so whenever the gang have another run-in with the law, their parents will be the first to be informed.

As the wagon made its way back to police headquarters, Daphne commented, "I really wish that people will actually thank us for solving mysteries instead of being this hostile to us."

"Like, I will be very happy if I can understand why exactly are the town's people behaving that way towards us." Shaggy remarked as he looked through the bars in the window.

"You got that right, Shag." Daphne nodded as she and Shaggy took turns rubbing Scooby's back during the drive.

"Well, my parents will scold me for trying to destroy their business, one thing for sure." Velma commented.

"As well, Mayor Dad will want me to explain why are we trying to destroy the town's economy." Fred added.

"Like, these supernatural and paranormal happenings in town just happened to be a safe cover for criminal activities, like that diamond-smuggling racket we just uncovered. I do understand that they were supposedly part of the town's history and heritage, so I guess that's why your parents were worried on the impact of our mystery-solving activities has on the town's businesses and economy." Shaggy explained.

"Good point, Shag." Velma nodded. "I guess that's one thing both Fred Sr. and my parents will ask us to explain when we return home."

"Meanwhile, Shag's parents and my parents are going to demand our explanations on why we keep interacting with each other in spite of their warnings not to." Daphne added.

"Oh, reah. Ranother thing ron your plates." Scooby agreed.

The remaining ride on the police wagon was full of frustration in the gang. In addition to those issues they were talking about, the gang were expecting their parents to not be happy about their run-in with the law for, well, they've lost count on how many times they've had a run-in with the law.

* * *

 **What do you think of this introduction? Please read and review!**


	2. A chat with their parents

Chapter 2: A chat with their parents

Sure enough, neither of their parents were happy about their run-in with the law when they came to pick them up at police headquarters.

 **(Velma)**

As soon as her parents picked her up from police headquarters, they drove her back to the Crystal Cove Spook Museum in silence.

Soon, they arrived at the museum parking lot and after Dale parked and locked the car, they took her to their office in the administrative part of the museum.

"Velma, we need to talk." Dale said as soon as they entered his office as Angie closed the door.

"Yes. We want to know why exactly are you continuing to pursue mystery-solving as a hobby in this town?" Angie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not just a hobby, Mom, Dad." Velma protested. "It's just that these monsters are..."

"Don't you ever say that again, dear!" Dale scolded. "What are you trying to do with that mystery-solving 'hobby' of yours? Destroy our business?"

"Well, I'm just trying to be honest, Mom, Dad." Velma defended herself. "Do you honestly think that it is worth benefiting from those so-called 'supernatural and paranormal occurrences' in town at the expense of justice?"

"How many times do I have to say this to you, Velma?" Dale huffed. "All of those monster appearances are simply part of Crystal Cove's long history of supernatural and paranormal happenings and are simply isolated incidents."

"That's your generations' beliefs, not mine." Velma retorted. "For my generation, we've got only one thing on our minds."

 **(Fred)**

"Mystery-solving and stopping crimes, Dad." Fred Jr. said as he took off his ascot in preparation for a shower in his room once his father picked him up at police headquarters.

"That's two things, Fred." The mayor replied as he enters Fred's room. "I thought that Sheriff Stone told you and those 'friends' of yours to stop this mystery-solving 'hobby' of yours."

"You don't understand, Dad." Fred said. "Crimes are bad for the town's reputation. That's what those monster sightings are about: It serves as a safe cover for criminals to operate their rackets in town."

"Well, do you honestly think that it is worth costing the town's economy for those 'crime-stopping' methods you kids use, my dear Fred?"

"Well, at least come up with a way to showcase the towns history without allowing criminals to use it as a safe cover for their criminal activities, Dad."

 **(Daphne)**

After Nan and Barty Blake picked up their youngest daughter at police headquarters, the Blake family chauffeur drove the family back to their mansion in the outskirts of town.

There was complete silence in the limousine, other than the sound of the limousine's engine, as Barty and Nan Blake are giving their youngest daughter the silent treatment.

Daphne simply kept her mouth shut throughout the drive, given the fact that she wasn't in the mood for a chat with her parents.

Finally, the limousine arrived at the Blake Mansion, and as soon as she got into the mansion, Daphne headed straight for the stairs to her bedroom.

"Not so fast, Daphne." Barty said as he and his wife entered. "Your mother and I will like an explanation on your continued association with that boy Shaggy."

"I thought we told you that there are rich, handsome boys out there to make friends with, and yet you've chosen to become closer friends with Shaggy?" Nan asked as they sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Yes. You're right on making new friends with handsome, rich boys, particularly with Fred Jr., Mom, Dad." Daphne smiled shyly as she sat in the armchair opposite to where her parents were seated. "He's really handsome and quite a good leader, plus he's quite friendly."

"Then, why didn't you go pursue him, my dear Daphne? Why pick on pursuing that ugly-looking hippie?" Barty snorted.

"Mom, Dad, stop calling him a hippie!" Daphne snapped. "He is not just a friend, Mom, Dad. Shaggy and Scooby are really friendly and have manners of a gentleman! Sure, they may eat a lot and tend to goof around most of the times, but deep down, Shaggy really has a kind heart and can make serious decisions at times and is really smart, plus he and Scooby both really cares for me. They never called me 'Danger-Prone Daphne', and they always have ways to lighten up everyone's moods during serious times, and they are always around to support me whenever I'm not in a good mood."

Nan and Barty glanced at each other before Barty spoke again, "Whatever. Another thing your mother and I are worried about is your continued association with Mystery Inc. Are you using that association as a cover to keep meeting Shaggy? Also, what kind a future does 'mystery-solving' have for a young, promised lady like you, Daphne?"

"You really should follow your sisters' footsteps in pursuing a high-profile career." Nan added as she gestured to her five older daughters that were standing nearby.

Donna Blake, in a NASA-issued flight suit, was standing there and nodded as to agree with what her mother had said.

Daisy Blake, still in her standard attire of a white suit, also agreed with their mother's reasoning, as did her two younger sisters, Dawn Blake and Dorothy Blake.

Second Lieutenant Delilah Blake was the only sister that didn't make a response to what her mother had said. She was the one that suggested that Shaggy should pursue her youngest sister and also felt that he matches Daphne well.

"Don't worry. That's why I'm spending every afternoon after school studying with my friends." Daphne smiled.

She then glanced at her small wristwatch and added, "Oh, look at the time! I've promised Shag and Scooby to meet with them in the library to study after solving that mystery. Talk to you later!"

Daphne then went to kiss her parents and raced off, saying, "By Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Donna! Bye Daisy! Bye Dawn! Bye Dorothy! See you later, Delilah!"

 **(Shaggy & Scooby)**

As always, the first thing Shaggy and Scooby usually does when they got home is to have a large meal in the dining room.

Colton and Paula Rogers watched them silently as they eat, and it didn't take long for Paula to feel the need to get her son's attention in the form of clearing her throat.

"Norville, Scooby, we need to talk." She said after clearing her throat.

"Like, sure thing, Mom." Shaggy said after he swallowed the sandwich he was eating. "What is it that you and Dad are worried about?"

"Well, ever since you and Scooby have gotten into mystery-solving as a 'hobby', you've been putting a stop to your participation on the school's tracking and basketball teams, Norville." Colton said. "Why do that? You've won a lot of awards during your two years on the teams, and now you're going to call it quits?"

"Like, don't worry, Dad." Shaggy replied. "Just because I quitted from those teams doesn't mean that I've been exercising less. In fact, quite the opposite, Scoob and I have been doing plenty of running during our adventures, mostly running away from those spooks we've encountered."

"Reah, Mom, Dad." Scooby nodded as he and Shaggy paused their eating.

"Speaking of those adventures, your mother and I are really concerned that you two haven't been making new friends lately at school." Colton continued.

"Yes. In fact, in the past six months, you two have been increasing your association with Mystery Inc. I thought Sheriff Stone have demanded that you kids put a stop to your playing detective." Paula added.

"Like, it's not just 'playing detective', Mom." Shaggy replied. "It's called 'crime-stopping'. Can't you and Dad understand that those spooks are criminals taking advantage of those supernatural and paranormal happenings in town and using them as a safe cover for their criminal activities?"

"Now, we're not going into that, Norville." Paula said crossly. "Speaking of Mystery Inc., I really can't understand why you and Scooby continued your association with Daphne Blake? Aren't you afraid that you're going to get her into trouble with her parents?"

"Like, Daphne's parents simply doesn't understand what true love really means. All they care about is money and social class." Shaggy responded.

"Rand besides, Raphne is really a nice person. She really needs re rupport from Raggy rand I." Scooby added.

"Scooby's right. Like, Scoob and I can't just keep a blind eye on her problems at home. Speaking of being able to support your close female friend when she has problems at home, like, isn't that supposed to be the true meaning of being a gentleman?"

Before his mother could reply, Colton cut in, "Well either way, Norville, what we're really worried about is your future. What future can a mystery-solver like you, Scooby and your friends have?"

"Your father's right. You really need to follow your brothers footsteps in getting into high-profile careers like them." Paula nodded.

She then gestured towards her five older sons that were standing nearby.

Nigel Rogers was busy examining a drawing design for a new bridge to respond, but the way he nodded at the drawing appeared like as if he agreed with what his mother had said.

Norton Rogers have just placed a drill into his breast pocket and nodded, while Norman and Nicholas simply nodded their heads.

Only Second Lieutenant Neville Rogers didn't respond to his mother's suggestion. He was aware that Delilah have advised his brother to pursue her sister, and he also felt that his brother, along with Scooby, both fit well with Daphne.

"Like, don't worry, Mom, Dad." Shaggy smiled reassuringly. "That's why Scoob and I are spending more time studying at the library after school."

Glancing at his watch, he added, "Zoinks! Speaking of that, we promised Daph to join her at the library after solving that mystery. We better run now."

With that, he grabbed a few textbooks with a pencil placed on his left ear and he and Scooby raced out of the house after saying their goodbyes to Shaggy's parents and brothers.

* * *

 **Any thoughts on the names of Shaggy's five older brothers?**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Studies and an unexpected discovery

Chapter 3: Studies and an unexpected discovery

Later in the late afternoon, Shaggy and Scooby arrived at the main public library, where Daphne was waiting for them.

"Like, sorry for being late, Daph." Shaggy said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Daphne smiled. "I'm sure you're parents gave you guys an earful after they picked you up at police headquarters."

"Rou got rhat right." Scooby nodded.

"Like, I'm sure your parents did the same to you after picking you up." Shaggy observed. "Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure it's a safe guess that they were really insulting when they mentioned me."

"You sure got that right." Daphne nodded. "Can you believe what my father referred to you as when he mentioned you?"

Shaggy made a brief thought and replied, "Like, let me guess, something like a puke bucket or an ugly-looking low-achieving, lazy person who does nothing but eat like a pig." He and Scooby then proceeded to do imitations of an ugly and grumpy-looking pig before breaking down to laugh at their own acts.

Daphne soon joined in and laughed with the duo, and it actually diminished the anger that has been building inside her since her father made the insulting remark on Shaggy.

"Close enough. It's actually an 'ugly-looking hippie.'" Daphne replied after calming down from her laughter.

"Like, an 'ugly-looking hippie', eh?" Shaggy laughed. "I guess that's a new nickname for me to add in my long list of insulting names your parents gave me."

Daphne laughed again, but Shaggy wasn't bluffing. He actually kept a list of insulting names Nan and Barty Blake have given him over the months, and so far it has cumulated to 131 nicknames. He then proceeded to pull out a notepad from his pocket and wrote down the new nickname that is to be added on his list of insulting nicknames, along with the date.

"Well, speaking of that, Shag, I really wish that I have a sense of humour like yours and Scoobys." Daphne said as the trio made their way into the library while Shaggy placed the notepad back into his pocket.

"Like, why's that, Daph?" Shaggy asked, keeping his voice down as they entered the library.

"You and Scooby always find ways to lighten up the serious situations we even gotten ourselves into through your sense of humour, and I really want to be able to do that, too." Daphne replied.

Shaggy smiled in a goofy way as they reached the silent study part of the library, where the trio managed to find a desk with three chairs in a small cubicle.

Once they were seated, Shaggy opened the Algebra II textbook he had brought with him, while Scooby helped open the binder where Shaggy kept all of the notes he took in class.

"I guess we should go with algebra first, Shag." Daphne said as she pulled out her own binder. "I'm having some trouble with proving trigonometric identities."

"Like, no argument from me, Daph." Shaggy nodded as he took out a sheet of notebook paper where he was working on some problems.

 **(For those of you that have taken any math course related to trigonometry back in high school, I wonder if you have ever went through the frustration of having to prove trigonometric identities?)**

* * *

Meanwhile, after completing his shower, Fred spent the rest of his afternoon reading mystery novels and doing his favourite hobby: Building traps.

"Man, this trap sure is harder to build than it looks in the manual." He thought to himself as he read the trap manual and placed an old car exhaust pipe as part of the trap.

Once he finished building the trap, Fred decided to test it out by dropping a feather onto a bar mousetrap, causing it to snap and leap and land, setting off a chain reaction that ultimately led to the capture of a test dummy Fred usually placed in his room to test out his traps.

 **(Does this sound familiar to anyone that plays the Tom and Jerry game _Tom's Trap-O-Matic_?)**

"Yes!" Fred pumped his arm in a victory gesture. "It worked! Maybe this is a trap I should try to set up in a future mystery we may come upon."

Just then, his cellphone rang, and he went over to answer it.

"Hey Freddy." It was Velma. "I was wondering if you want to come over to my place to study for our upcoming chemistry test?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Velms." Fred nodded. "I've just finished testing another trap so I'm on my way right now."

"Awesome! See you there." Velma smiled and then hung up.

After hanging up his phone, Fred went to grab his chemistry textbook, binder and a pencil before heading for the main door.

"Dad, I'll be over at Velma's place to study for our chemistry test." He called out to the mayor when he reached the living room.

"Alright. Just make sure you come back before your civics tutor arrives, Fred." The mayor replied.

"Right, Dad." Fred nodded, but as soon as he closed the door behind him, he sighed heavily.

The reason was due to his lack of interest in civics and politics, in spite of his fathers insistence of him getting into politics like him.

What made him sigh was that his father wanted to make sure he doesn't receive an F in civics, and in spite of his hard working in the subject (With the sole purpose of him to not need to take the course again), his father still wants to make sure he becomes fully ready in entering politics and hired a tutor to tutor him in civics.

With his books on hand and a pencil on his ear, Fred head off to join Velma for their studying.

* * *

A little while later, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne had finished their studying in the library and mostly chatted about other topics.

"So what plans do you have in mind after graduating from Central, Shag?" Daphne asked.

"Like, I really wanted to go into the culinary arts or musical arts program offered by Darrow University, but my parents wanted me to go into a more serious, high profile career like my brothers, so I'm not quite sure now." Shaggy replied. "And then, my father mentioned that he and my mother will probably pursue the 'nuclear option.'"

"What's the nuclear option?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Military college." Shaggy replied. "Like, basically following Neville's footsteps."

"Jeepers! You don't seem like someone who will fit in with the military, Shag." Daphne commented.

"Like, there's no way I will ever go into military college. Not when you get yelled at by those drill sergeants or drill instructors everyday."

Shaggy remembered the tales Neville told him about his time in the air force college, about the strict discipline and the drill instructors assigned to train the officer candidates.

"I see." Daphne nodded. "For me, I wanted to go into the fashion arts program at Darrow, but as you may be aware, my parents have been demanding that I go to a more high profile career like my sisters did before me."

"Well, on the bright side, at least you're not the only person who is facing this kind of problem in terms for the future." Shaggy smiled as Scooby nodded in agreement, aware that both him and Daphne have their similarities in terms for family demands.

Checking his watch, Shaggy realized that it was almost dinner time.

"Zoinks! It's almost dinner time at our place, Scoob." He said. Turning to Daphne, he added, "Like, too bad we don't get to stay here long enough to chat about what to do after high school, Daph."

"Oh, no worries, Shag." Daphne smiled. "We always got school time to chat about things."

"Well, then in that case, Scoob and I will see you tomorrow in English, Daph." Shaggy nodded.

"Have a nice evening, Shag, Scooby." Daphne nodded.

"Same for you, Raphne." Scooby smiled.

* * *

 _March 17, 2012_

School has resumed following the one-week March Break, and it was business as usual in Crystal Cove.

That was also the case for a group of construction workers working on the construction of a new sewer system midtown early in the morning.

One of the construction workers, who looked like an on-site manager, was enjoying a cup of smoothie from Fruitmeir's while two other workers were working on the drills. The area they were drilling was at a junction where two sewer pipes from other parts of the city meets.

"Are you sure you guys don't want any of this Fruitmeir's smoothie?" The manager asked after eating a spoonful of smoothie.

He then backed towards the wall behind them as he continued, "It's really delicious...Ah!" The last part of the sentence was exclaimed when the wall behind him collapsed, causing him to fall backwards while the two other workers were surprised by the collapse and then stopped their work.

"What the..." The manager muttered as he lay on the wreckage. "Which one of you broke that wall?"

"We barely touched it." The first worker said as he and the second worker peeked through the large hole.

Behind it was an underground cave with a small creek flowing through it.

"Seems like another sewer." The second worker said.

"That's impossible. This is the only sewer in town." The manager said.

"It looks like a portal to another dimension." The first worker said.

"No, no, no, you knuckleheads, it's one of the old Crystal Cove Caves!" The manager said as he got up.

Soon, armed with their flashlights, the trio went into the cave to see where it heads to.

Eventually, they came upon another smaller cave with several barrels with green slime and radioactive symbols on them. Above the barrels was a sigh labelled, "Danger."

As the manager shined his light onto one of the barrel, he noticed that there's no label or information tag with the barrel, meaning that it could be used to store something else other than its original content that was more likely to be emptied out before.

"Better figure out what's inside the barrels." The manager said after examining the barrel. "But first off, get your safety gear. There's no telling what is actually in the barrel."

Once the three of them came back with radioactive gear and in the suits, the first worker grabbed a wrench to open one of the barrels, which opened easily.

"Alright, let's see what's inside this barrel." The manager said as the second worker cleared the dust while the first one peeked into the barrel.

Just then, there was a roar, and green slime suddenly shot up from inside the barrel!

The last thing that was heard in the cave were the cry of three men before everything went silent.

* * *

 **Uh, oh. What was that? What just happened? Please read and review!**


	4. The encounter

Chapter 4: The encounter

During that same morning, Fred, who had gotten permission from Shaggy to drive the Mystery Machine after he got his driver's license, was driving the gang to Crystal Cove Central High School as they drove down Crystal Cove County Highway 1, the county's main highway that runs along the Pacific coast and is the main road that connects the suburbs to downtown.

On the front row sat Fred, who is behind the wheel, Velma, who rested an arm on Fred's shoulder as he drove on, and Daphne, who was enjoying the view of the city as the van drove along the two-lane highway.

At the back sat Shaggy and Scooby, with Shaggy enjoying a chocolate bar for his, well, uh, before-school snack while Scooby enjoys some cookies Daphne had brought with her for him.

"Like, this chocolate bar sure is good." Shaggy commented as he finished his snack.

"Rand ranks for the cookies, Raph." Scooby added as he finished one of the cookies Daphne had brought him.

"No problem, Scooby." Daphne smiled. Turning to Fred and Velma, she added, "So are you guys ready for your chemistry test?"

"Yeah, we are. Studying with Fred yesterday afternoon made us feel more ready for the test." Velma replied.

Fred nodded in agreement. "I agree. Too bad I had my civics tutor that went over to my place after I got home yesterday evening."

"Like, is your father pushing you to excel in civics again, Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"You got that right, Shag." Fred sighed as he drove on. "To be honest, I'd rather be studying for a rather challenging subject like chemistry or build and test my traps than to study for civics."

"Speaking of traps, what is it that you've tested out yesterday afternoon before you came over to my place, Fred?" Velma asked.

"Oh, it was something that is started by the chain reaction of me dropping a feather onto a bar mousetrap, which then snaps, leaps into the air and lands, leading to..."

As Fred continues to explain his new trap to Velma, Daphne rolled her eyes and turned to Shaggy and Scooby, both of whom looked like they had heard enough of Fred's endless explanation on his traps.

"Like, here we go again with Fred's usual lecture on how his traps works, eh Scoob?" Shaggy asked, keeping his voice low so that only he, Scooby and Daphne can hear what he was saying.

"Reah!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

"I heard that, Shag." Fred said with a mock tone of "Gotcha!" in his voice. "Lucky for you, I'm an easy-going person."

"I know, Fred." Shaggy smiled in a goofy way. "Scoob and I always know that."

Daphne smiled at Shaggy's response. One thing she really liked about Shaggy is his interesting character with a combination of his sense of humour, his goofiness, his occasional slacking off, his friendly personality and being quite intelligent at times.

"Well, I don't blame you on your view on civics, Freddie." Velma said. "That subject can be really boring, even for a hard-working person who excels in school like me."

"Like, no argument from me." Shaggy nodded. "I guess I should be glad that my parents aren't pushing me to enter politics."

Just as Shaggy finished his sentence, they have arrived at their high school in downtown Crystal Cove.

However, Velma soon noticed that there was greenish-grey mist coming from the manhole in front of them, and its cover appeared to be shaking.

"Uh, Fred, I think you may want to slow down the Mystery Machine." She said.

Just then, a sudden burst in the mist shot the manhole cover right into the air, shocking everyone around the area.

Everyone on the van screamed in fright as Fred quickly slammed on the brakes, while the area around the van soon became engulfed with the mysterious mist.

The van stopped just in time, and everyone on board leaned forward towards the windshield to look.

The metal cover reached it's maximum height in the air before gravity took over, and it fell back down towards the ground.

Seeing a group of students near where the manhole cover is about to land, Shaggy shouted through the opened window. "Like, look out!"

The students, having have heard Shaggy's warning, stood back, just in time for the cover to land right in front of them, damaging the sidewalk as it did so.

Before everyone can get a sense on what has happened, a roar from Daphne's side of the van caught their attention.

In the mist, they saw a monstrous-looking figure walking towards them. Immediately, Daphne rolled the window closed, just as the figure tried to reach into the van through the open window.

Then, the figure shot green slime from its arms at the side of the Mystery Machine, shaking it as everyone on board trembled in fright.

The figure then roared at the gathering of students on the nearby sidewalk before disappearing into the mist.

After the figure disappeared, Shaggy commented, "Zoinks! Like, what was that?"

"I have no idea, Shag." Fred replied. "However, something's telling me that we're about to have a mystery in our hands, gang."

Getting off the van, the gang looked around before noticing the green slime on the side of the Mystery Machine, as well as traces of the same slime coming from the nearby manhole cover.

* * *

Soon, the gang were down in the sewers following the trail of green slime with their flashlights on. The sewer itself seemed new, and Fred remembered that it was part of a new sewer network that is due to be completed for use in the fall.

Following the trail of the green slime, the gang arrived at the large hole in the wall that lead to the caves. Seeing that the slime came from the caves, they made their way through the hole to explore the cave.

 **(There was one plot hole in the episode itself that I noticed while watching it: How did the gang know to start their investigation in the caves? Something must have led them there, like a trail of slime for instance.)**

Soon, Fred's light shined onto the barrels with radioactive symbols. They also noticed the green slime on the barrels, as well as the "Danger" sign above them.

Velma leaned over to take a closer look at the barrels. Upon examining them, she said, "The information tags has been removed, so there's no telling as to what their original purpose was. However, from the look of the state of the barrels they're in, I'm saying that they're most likely to be thirty to forty years old."

As Velma was making her observation, Daphne wondered off to search the area to the right of where the barrels were discovered.

Her light soon shined onto a golden key-shaped locket, and as she went over to pick it up and examine it, she noticed that it had a question mark on the cover.

"Say, I found something, Shag." She said as she flicked opened the cover, revealing a black-and-white photo of a couple.

Shaggy and Scooby went over with Shaggy leaning over to look. "Like, this locket looks old. What's an old locket like this one doing here?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Could it be a clue?" Daphne asked.

"Like, keep it just in case." Shaggy nodded as Scooby sniffed the ground nearby. Just as Shaggy finished speaking, his flashlight shined on what appeared to be a construction helmet.

Raising an eyebrow, Shaggy walked over to pick up the helmet and examine it. Scooby watched him before his attention was diverted by what sounded like water dripping from the ceiling of the cave and looked up. Shaggy and Daphne soon followed suit as the dripping became more pronounced, followed by Fred and Velma.

Shining his flashlight towards the light, Fred soon spotted three large humps of green slime sticking to the ceiling with some of it dripping. But what they saw inside those three humps soon made their blood run cold!

Each hump had one figure cocooned inside it, and as the gang looked closer, they were all shocked to see that all three figures were construction workers!

"Re-re-re-rahhhhhh" Scooby screamed as everyone jumped at the sight!

* * *

 **Uh, oh! Looks like the gang have made a gross discovery. Wonder what will happen next?**

 **Please read and review!**


	5. The investigation begins

Chapter 5: The investigation begins

Several moments later, the street above the nearest manhole cover was filled with police cruisers and sheriff deputies after they were alerted by the disgusting discovery made by Mystery Inc. The area was soon surrounded by the crime scene tape as an ambulance was later called to the scene.

Two of the cocooned figures were loaded onto an ambulance while two deputies carry the third one out from the sewers on a stretcher as the sheriff questioned the gang on the discovery.

"So let me get this straight, kids: You basically walked into the caves through the sewers and discovered those three construction workers 'cocooned' in green slime?" Stone asked.

"Yeah. We discovered them near some barrels that has radioactive warning signs on it, sheriff." Fred nodded as a squad of deputies sporting radioactive gear emerged from the sewer, carrying the barrels containing the suspicious-looking substances.

"Like, and prior to that, we saw a monster just as we were arriving for school, sheriff." Shaggy added. As he finished his sentence, Scooby proceeded to do a rather humourous imitation of the shadowed appearance of the monstrous-looking figure they've encountered earlier and what it did to the Mystery Machine.

"Huh. A monster, eh?" Stone replied skeptically after Scooby completed his imitation of the monster. "I highly doubt that it was responsible for the 'cocooning' of those three construction workers. In fact, people get 'cocooned' when troublemakers like you stick their noses at where they weren't supposed to be at."

"But we did spot the monster, sheriff!" Daphne protested, but before she could continue, Stone cut in and said, "Well, monster or no monster, kids, from this point forward, this is a crime scene and a future tourist attraction, so stay out of it!"

With that, Sheriff Stone made his way back to his cruiser.

"Like, here we go again with this whole thing about 'a future tourist attraction'." Shaggy muttered under his breath with Scooby and Daphne nodding in agreement, keeping his voice low as so the sheriff wouldn't hear him.

Velma crossed her arms crossly. As usual, their work in solving mysteries is being met with hostility from the police department, particularly with the sheriff.

Just then, Fred Jr. decided to walk towards Stone's cruiser as he said, "Well, let me talk to the sheriff, gang. I may be able to make him understand."

Both Velma and Daphne smiled as they watched Fred reaching the cruisers and ambulance. However, their expressions turned into that of a surprise when he returned, carrying one of the cocooned figures and running towards the Mystery Machine.

"Shaggy, start the van!" He shouted as he ran and carried the hump of slime with the cocooned figure in it.

"Like, I thought you're going to talk to him!" Shaggy said surprisingly as he and Scooby raced towards the Mystery Machine with their friends.

"Well, I tried to, but he didn't listen." Fred replied as he and the girls joined them.

"So you stole a body?" Velma asked with a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice if we're going to solve this mystery." Fred responded as he tossed the hump onto the Mystery Machine while Shaggy hopped onto the drivers seat.

As soon as everyone buckled up their seat belts, Shaggy pressed down the gas pedal hard and the Mystery Machine quickly sped down the street, heading for downtown Crystal Cove, before Stone or any of his deputies have a chance to get onto their cruisers and chase them.

"However, I know someone who may be able to help us." Fred continued as Shaggy drove on while Scooby and the girls stared at the body with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

Several moments later at Crystal Cove Central High School, one of the school's science teachers was alone in his lab classroom doing delicate preparations for a lab to be performed by students in one of his chemistry classes when the door was slammed open and the gang burst into the classroom with Fred carrying the cocooned body.

His surprise reaction when he heard the gang burst through the slammed door caused him to drop a flask containing some acid onto the floor, leading to a mild explosion that turned both his lab coat and his face charcoal-grey.

Turning towards the source of the noise, the teacher saw the gang at the doorway. He didn't seem happy to see the gang in his lab classroom, especially when they interrupted his delicate preparations for a chemistry lab and causing him to drop a flask containing an acid onto the floor in surprise.

"What's the meaning of bursting into my lab classroom with that figure at this time of the morning?" He asked with a clear tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry about the mess, Mr. Raffalo, but we need your help." Fred explained.

* * *

Several moments later, the gang and Mr. Raffalo were gathered around an empty large table with the cocooned figure on it. He took a sample of the green slime and placed the sample under a microscope. He then proceeded to examine the sample while the gang looked on.

"Do you know what this green slime could be, Mr. Raffalo?" Velma asked anxiously.

"Hmmm...I can't be sure at the moment, Velma." The teacher replied. "I'm think I may have to run a few lab tests on the sample. Did the sheriff okayed this?"

"Ah, yes. He did, sir." Fred replied with an awkward smile while Shaggy and Scooby swallowed, thinking about the fact that they've just stolen a body.

Before Mr. Raffalo could question them further, he noticed the time on the clock.

Acknowledging the time, he turned to the gang and continued, "Now, if you kids will excuse me, I've got a lab to prepare for, and a mess to clean up."

"Yes, sir." Fred nodded as they proceeded to make their way out of the classroom. "Have a nice day, and sorry for the explosion, Mr. Raffalo."

Mr. Raffalo simply nodded as the gang took their leaves before proceeding to do some clean up and carry on with the preparations for the lab.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. After school

Chapter 6: After school

Later after school, the gang met up at the Mystery Machine.

"Like, gang, Scoob and I found these coupons from Fruitmeirs in our mailbox this morning." Shaggy exclaimed as they meet up.

"Cool. Let's see what's it about." Velma replied as Fred took a copy of the coupon.

Reading the coupon, Fred said, "Group discount. Bring four friends and get a 50 percent discount on every order of Fruitmeirs smoothie."

"Awesome! Maybe we should go check it out. I heard that their smoothie is really good." Daphne suggested.

* * *

Several moments later, the gang were enjoying their smoothies at Fruitmeirs.

"Hold the phone! The apple-flavoured smoothie tastes really good!" Fred commented as he takes a lick of his smoothie.

"Like, you got that right, Fred." Shaggy agreed as he and Scooby finished their (rather) large order of smoothie.

"I wonder what this smoothie is made of." Velma remarked as she finishes her smoothie.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that ice cream and fruit flavours are among the ingredients." Daphne commented.

It was then that Franklin Fruitmeir, the owner of the restaurant and is working on a balloon model for the child customers, walked by. Immediately, Velma decided to ask him on what the smoothie is made of.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Fruitmeir, but what is your smoothie made of? It tastes really delicious." She asked.

"Sorry, young lady, but the exact ingredients are part of my secret recipe for my trademark smoothie." The restaurant owner replied as he handed a finished balloon model to a ten-year-old boy.

"Uh, okay." Velma nodded before she joined her friends.

"Guys, perhaps we should head back to school now?" Fred suggested. "I've got some assignments to do at the school library."

"Like, sure thing, Fred." Shaggy nodded as they made their way to the Mystery Machine. As they did so, Daphne noticed that Velma seemed to be, uh, trying to reach over to hold Fred's hand.

As if knowing what Velma was thinking about, Fred turned to her and smiled. "Perhaps let's spend some time at the school library together, Velma."

"Certainly, Fred." Velma smiled. "As soon as I finish my after-school physics tutorial."

Soon, the gang boarded the Mystery Machine and took off, heading back to school.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a set of red, evil-looking glowing eyes were watching the Mystery Machine drove off from a nearby sewer cover under the sidewalk.

* * *

After dropping off Fred and Velma at the school, Shaggy and Scooby drove Daphne to their hang out at the main public library. She mentioned that she wanted to speak to them privately, and they agreed to head over to the public library.

"Uh, Shag, Scooby, mind if I ask you guys something?" Daphne asked during the drive.

"Like, go ahead, Daph." Shaggy replied as he stopped the Mystery Machine at a red light.

"Have you guys noticed anything going on between Fred and Velma?"

Shaggy and Scooby turned to look at each other for a brief moment before Scooby replied, "Well, Ri've roticed rem retting rloser rately."

"Yeah, like, same here." Shaggy nodded as he turned his head back on the road in time for the green light. "Why?"

"Just a bit of curiosity." Daphne replied, and Shaggy can detect a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Like, personally, I don't mind if they do get together, Daph. They seem perfect for each other, with Fred being into his traps and Velma being the brains of the gang." He commented as he drove on.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that, too." Daphne nodded.

Soon, the trio arrived at the library and made their way to their study cubicle with their school bags.

"Say, Daph, mind if I check out the locket you discovered this morning in the caves?" Shaggy asked as they sat down.

"Certainly, Shag." Daphne smiled as she took the locket out from her purse and passed it to Shaggy, who then opened it and examined the photo.

"Rooks rike ra rouple." Scooby commented as he leaned in to look at the photo in the locket.

"Yeah, and for some reason, the two people in the photo reminded me of Fred and Velma." Daphne commented.

"I wonder what's a locket like that doing in the cave?" Shaggy asked. "Perhaps someone dropped it while walking by the cave?"

"I don't know, Shag." Daphne replied. "It's a good question as to how the locket end up in the cave, unless it's a clue left from the monster we saw this morning at the school entrance."

"Could be, although I still wonder what does a locket like this have anything to do with the monster and those cocooned figures we saw." Shaggy nodded.

"Good question." Daphne replied. There was some silence before she continued, "Well, in the meantime, should we work on the English assignment together, Shag?"

"Like, sure." Shaggy nodded as he took out a binder from his school bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Crystal Cove Central High School library, Velma met up with Fred after finishing her after-school tutorial.

"So are you working on the physics assignment, Fred?" She asked as she approaches Fred.

"Yeah, I am. May be useful when it comes to building traps." Fred nodded as Velma joined him.

"Speaking of traps, what do you think we should do next for the mystery, Fred?" Velma asked.

"Well, after Mr. Raffalo finishes examining that sample of cocoon, we will know where to go next." Fred replied.

* * *

Later that evening, after marking some papers and lab reports handed in to him from his class, Mr. Raffalo was alone in his lab classroom examining the sample with a microscope and making some notes.

Almost an hour went by before he decided to take a break, but as he decided to take a walk around the classroom, he heard a crash coming from outside the classroom.

"Huh?" The teacher asked as he walked over to the door and looked around in the dark hallway.

Only the night janitor was there, and he was mopping the floor.

The janitor looked up and saw Mr. Raffalo and waved at him. The teacher waved back before returning into his classroom.

After Mr. Raffalo returned to his lab classroom to carry on with his examining of the sample, the janitor carried on with his moping of the floor.

A moment went by before he heard a scream coming from the classroom.

Immediately, the janitor left his equipment as he rushed into the classroom and took a look around.

There was no one inside the classroom.

Shrugging, the janitor was about to head back to his mopping when he felt something dripping from the ceiling.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked up and what he saw made his blood ran cold.

Up in the ceiling was a hump of green slime, and there was a figure cocooned inside it.

That figure was instantly recognized as Mr. Raffalo!

* * *

 **Uh, oh. Looks like the gang's investigation has hit a roadblock. What will happen next?**

 **Reviews?**


	7. A clue and another encounter

**This chapter contains a scene borrowed from _What a Night for a Knight_**

* * *

Chapter 7: A clue and another encounter

 _March 18, 2012_

The school day went by as usual, but Fred was in a somber mood, especially after learning that Mr. Raffalo got himself cocooned while performing the lab test on the sample of the cocoon.

That afternoon, the gang met up at the Mystery Machine to try to comfort Fred.

"I should've seen this coming, gang." Fred said as he looked towards the ground with his hands on his head. "I was the one responsible for stealing the body from the sheriff and Mr. Raffalo paid the price as a result."

"Like, you didn't steal the body, Fred." Shaggy said as Velma placed her hand on Fred's shoulder. "We all did."

Shaggy made the comment to try to lighten up Fred's mood, but it only earned him a jab on the ribs from Velma.

"Well, you should know that this isn't the first time this has happened, Fred. Remember the Dark Specter case last September?" Velma asked. "Then-Vice Principal Shore paid the price when we entered his house and he got himself kidnapped by those ghosts."

"But this time it's different." Fred replied. "Mr. Raffalo got cocooned, which is a whole lot different than getting kidnapped, in which we still can rescue him alive, and..."

"Like, Scoob, stop eating the cocoon!" Shaggy exclaimed when he caught Scooby eating the sample of the cocoon he and the gang took without anyone noticing when they saw Mr. Raffalo's cocooned body earlier that morning.

"But rit's relicious, Raggy!" Scooby protested as he licked his lips. "Rin ract, rit tastes like the rmoothie re rad yesterday."

"Smoothie?" Daphne asked as Shaggy dipped his finger into the sample and took a taste.

Shaggy raised an eyebrow as he tasted the sample of the cocoon before saying, "Like, Scooby's right. This cocoon tastes like the smoothie we had yesterday, gang."

"What?" Fred and the girls replied in the same time before they, too, each took a sample of the cocoon and tasted it.

"Jeepers! You're right, Shaggy!" Daphne remarked.

"And Franklin Fruitmeir mentioned that his smoothie is made from a secret recipe." Velma added.

There was silence as the gang thought about the latest development.

"You know, gang, I have a feeling that there's something fishy going on at Fruitmeirs." Fred said.

"Like, does that mean we're going over to Fruitmeirs tonight to go fishing, Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right, Shag." Fred nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, after Fruitmeirs is closed for the night, Franklin Fruitmeir left the restaurant.

As he got into his car and drove home, he didn't notice the Mystery Machine parked in the dark alleyway by his restaurant.

Once Franklin Fruitmeir is out of eyeview, the gang exited the Mystery Machine.

"Now gang, we better figure out a way to get in without triggering the security alarm." Fred said as they got their flashlights on.

Scanning the side of the building, Fred's flashlight shines on an open window high above.

"Jinkies! Whoever left the restaurant last must have forgotten to close the window up there." Velma remarked as she looked up and saw the window Fred's flashlight was shining on.

"Yeah, but, like, how do we get in?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple. Shag, you can get in from that opened window." Fred replied.

"Don't worry, Shag. You're a top student on gymnasium, so you should be able to get in easily." Daphne added before Shaggy could question why he is the one to do the break-in.

"Like, I suppose so." Shaggy replied as Velma and Fred took the ladder out of the Mystery Machine and inclined it on the wall of the building. However, it wouldn't reach the window.

"It won't reach." Velma commented. "I hope you brought the jack, Shaggy."

"Oh, swell!" Shaggy smacked his forehead. "Like, I know I've forgotten something but I didn't remember what it was, although at least I can swing right in."

"That's right, Shag." Daphne nodded as Shaggy proceeded to climb the ladder.

As he reached the top of the ladder, Fred shouted, "When you get in, Shag, open the front door for us."

"Right." Shaggy replied. "Now watch me swing right in!"

With that, he proceeded to jump from the top of the ladder, grabbed onto the window side and swing right through the open window effortlessly. In no time was he inside the restaurant.

"Like, I'm in, gang." He called from the window.

"Awesome!" Fred nodded as he and the rest of the gang made their way to the front door of the restaurant.

Inside, Shaggy wasted no time finding the stairs and made his way to the first floor. As he did so, he didn't realize a set of red glowing eyes were watching him from a closet he had walked past.

At the door, he can see the gang waiting for him to unlock the door outside, and after a quick look around to make sure no one is observing him and the gang, he proceeded to unlock the door. In no time was he able to succeed and let the gang in.

"Jeepers, this place sure is creepy during the night." Daphne commented as they entered the restaurant.

"Like, you don't say, Daph." Shaggy replied as he closed the door.

"Jinkies. This place looks big during the night." Velma remarked as they looked around with their flashlights on.

"Well gang, we better split up if we want to prove Franklin Fruitmeir's involvement as the Slime Mutant." Fred announced, and the gang split up to search various parts of the restaurant.

Fred and Velma's search was fruitless, as they only spotted various cooking equipment and balloons in the cabinets and drawers. They eventually moved to the offices of the building to search for clues.

As usual, Shaggy and Scooby started their search in the kitchen, hoping to fix themselves a snack.

Meanwhile, Daphne came upon a door to a storage room, which was locked. Swiftly, she reached into her purse to get her picks and started to pick the lock. In no time was she able to pick the door open and enter the storage room.

Back at the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby were enjoying the supply of smoothie they found in the kitchen when there was a growl.

Thinking it was Scooby's stomach, Shaggy said, "Like, Scoob, I hope you had enough to eat. I can hear your stomach growling."

"Romach? Rhat wasn't re." Scooby replied as the growling continued.

"Like, if it wasn't you, then who could it be?" Shaggy asked nervously before he and Scooby turned to the source of the growling.

Standing right behind them was the SLime Mutant, who raised his arms in a menacing fashion.

"Zoinks! The Slime Mutant!" Shaggy exclaimed before he and Scooby quickly took off, preventing the monster from grabbing him and Scooby.

The Slime Mutant chased the two chickens throughout the main floor of the restaurant, and along the way, they slammed the storage room door shut, locking Daphne in as a result.

"Guys?" Daphne asked when she heard the door slammed shut and Shaggy and Scooby yelling in fright as they were being chased by the monster.

Immediately, she reaches into her purse to search for her picks in the darkness.

Back outside, Shaggy and Scooby managed to find a hiding spot under a table before Shaggy thought of something.

"Like, if I throw my voice, Scoob, maybe we can get ourselves out of this jam." Shaggy said quietly.

He then threw his voice to the kitchen as he said, "Like, this triple-decker sub sure is delicious!"

Believing that the intruders are in the kitchen, the Slime Mutant made his way to the kitchen.

With the monster distracted, Shaggy and Scooby quickly made their way to the stairs, only to stop when they heard Daphne shouting, "Shaggy? Scooby? Can you guys open the door for me? It's quite dark in here, and I think I may have misplaced my flashlight."

"Like, don't worry, Daph." Shaggy said.

"Re'll get rou rout in ro time." Scooby added as he and Shaggy backs up and then raced towards the door to try to run it down.

Just as they were backing up, Daphne managed to locate her picks and picked the lock just as Shaggy and Scooby took off.

As she opened the door, she saw Shaggy and Scooby charging towards the now-opened door.

"Guys, never mind! I just..." Daphne was about to warn the duo that she managed to pick the door open when they crashed into the room.

"Wooooaaah!" Shaggy exclaims as he and Scooby crashed into the storage room, stepped onto a rug and ended up falling through what turned out to be a covered hole on the floor.

As the dust cleared, Daphne went to the side of the hole, looked over and asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Like, we may be getting close to the bottom of the case, but this is ridiculous!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby got up. "Other than that, Scoob and I are alright."

Looking around, Scooby remarked, "Ris place rooks familiar."

* * *

 **Where has Shaggy and Scooby landed at?**

 **In the meantime, for those of you that has saw the series premiere of _Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!_ , how will you rate the episode?**

 **Please read and review!**


	8. More clues and trap time

Chapter 8: More clues and trap time

Meanwhile, up in the office, Fred and Velma were looking around in search for clues when Velma's flashlight shined onto something.

It was a photo of Franklin Fruitmeir with a man she instantly recognized as Mr. Raffalo, the science teacher.

"Jinkies, Fred, take a look at this!" She exclaimed.

Fred went over and looked at the photo. Sure enough, it was Franklin Fruitmeir standing with Mr. Raffalo in front of the then-newly opened Fruitmeirs restaurant.

"Say, Mr. Raffalo knows Franklin Fruitemeir!" Fred exclaims.

"Right." Velma nodded before her flashlight shined onto the desk with a rather messy pile of documents. "Now I wonder if we may find any clues in these documents?"

"We'll soon find out, Velms." Fred replied before he and Velma started going through the pile of documents.

One of the documents was an applicant copy of an application for a business license with the City of Crystal Cove, and Fred can see both Franklin Fruitmeir and Mr. Emmanuel Raffalo's names and signatures on the application.

"They were business partners, Velma." Fred exclaims.

"Jinkies, and take a look at this document, Freddie." Velma replied as she signaled Fred to come over.

Fred walked over to join Velma and shined his flashlight on the document Velma was holding and read it.

"Hold the phone! Looks like a recipe for the delicious smoothie, and look who developed the recipe." Fred remarked as he pointed at a name near the bottom of the page.

"Mr. Raffalo!" The two exclaimed in the same time.

There was some silence before Fred continued, "You know, there's something fishy about Mr. Raffalo, Velma."

"Right." Velma nodded as she looked through the pile of documents before finding another one of significance. "And take a look at this, Fred."

Reading the document Velma showed him, Fred remarked, "And they terminated their partnership a few weeks ago due to disagreements over the way the business is operated and the brand name."

Velma nodded. "So we've got a case of someone trying to frame someone else for the appearance of the Slime Mutant."

"Yes." Fred agreed. "Now the only question is why."

It was then that they heard a crash coming from downstairs.

"Jinkies! What was that?" Velma asked.

"I don't know. We better go check." Fred replied as he and Velma hurriedly made their way out of the office.

Meanwhile in the storage room, Daphne was looking down the hole Shaggy and Scooby fell through.

"Like, this looks like the caves we were at yesterday morning while following the traces of green slime, guys." Shaggy commented as he and Scooby looked around with their flashlights on.

"Jeepers! Let me take a look." Daphne says as she crouches down. However, she accidentally lost her balance and fell head first down the hole!

"Yikes!" She exclaims as she fell through the hole.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he reached his arms out and managed to catch Daphne, who landed in his arms with her back facing downwards.

"Gee, thanks, Shag." Daphne smiled as she held onto Shaggy for a second as he helped her up and got her standing on her feet.

"Like, don't mention it, Daph." Shaggy smiled.

Back in the restaurant's main floor, Fred and Velma arrived at the bottom of the stairs to find no one in the main room.

"Say, where did Shaggy, Scooby and Daph went to?" Fred asked.

"Maybe we should check the kitchen." Velma offered. "If we know Shaggy and Scooby, that's the first place they will go to."

However, the duo found no one in the kitchen.

"Now that's odd." Velma remarked after the fruitless search for their friends.

"Where could they be?" Fred asked.

"Beats me." Velma replied as she and Fred looked around. They soon spotted the open door to the storage room.

"Say, that door was closed when we arrived here." Fred said as he shined his flashlight towards the door to the storage room.

"Could they be in there?" Velma asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Fred replied, and they made their way to the storage room.

However, when they arrived, the room was empty, although they did spot a large hole in the floor.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Daph?" Fred asked as he and Velma looked around.

"We're down here." Daphne called out.

"Yeah. Scoob and I found something down here, guys." Shaggy added.

After Fred and Velma jumped down, they regrouped with Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne.

"So these caves run directly under Fruitmeirs!" Velma says as she looks around with her flashlight on.

"And that's not all, gang, look over here!" Fred says as his flashlight shines onto another part of the cave.

Everyone turned towards where Fred's light was shining at. It was another hole on the ceiling!

"Jinkies! According to the GPS system, that hole is located a block away from Fruitmeirs!" Velma exclaims as she looks at her GPS unit.

Seeing the screen on the GPS unit, Shaggy added. "Zoinks! It's right below the National Bank branch in Crystal Cove, where my father works at!"

"Jeepers! Why will the Slime Mutant will want to go through the trouble of digging a hole at both Fruitmeirs and the bank?" Daphne wondered.

"Raybe he's rungry." (Maybe he's hungry.) Scooby offered.

"Yeah. Hungry for money!" Fred nodded in agreement.

The gang looked at each other as Fred drew up the conclusion. "So that's what the Slime Mutant was up to, gang."

"Right." Velma smiled. "I smell a trap coming up."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	9. The capture

Chapter 9: The capture

A little while later, the Slime Mutant was wondering around the caves, growling. Someone has discovered his hideout and its connection to Fruitmeirs and the National Bank, and it has got to find out who the meddlers were.

The monster didn't have to wait long to find out the answer, as Fred was hiding behind a nearby pier, waiting for the right moment to attract the monsters attention.

Glancing at his watch, he figured that he got to act fast if he want to wrap the case up and head straight back home before his father becomes suspicious.

"Well, here goes." He thought to himself as he stood up and emerged from his hiding spot.

"Hey, tall, glowing and ugly, over here!" He shouted, attracting the Slime Mutant's attention.

The monster turned around and saw Fred waving his arms. Without hesitation, the monster made his way towards the leader of Mystery Inc., who quickly took off running.

The Slime Mutant gave chase, but it soon lost the blonde-haired boy as he entered a small tunnel just as he managed to duck from the green slime shot from the monster's arms.

"Hey, creepy, over here!" Velma shouted, and the monster quickly forgot about Fred and chased the short brown-haired girl.

Once again, he attempted to shoot slime at her, but he was distracted by Daphne's calling, "Over here, Slime Man!"

With Daphne distracting the Slime Mutant, who proceeded to chase her, Velma quickly slipped away to join Fred and the boys, who were setting up the trap at that very moment.

"Like, I'm not quite sure about this, Fred." Shaggy commented as he and Scooby helped Fred set up his Rube Goldberg trap while Daphne is being chased by the monster. "Shouldn't we have the trap set up long before we lure the monster over?"

"Don't worry, Shag, I've got this trap tested out a week ago, and it worked perfectly." Fred replied confidently as he placed a gnome on a seesaw.

Velma soon joined them. "Is the trap all set, Fred?"

"It's almost ready, Velms." Fred nodded.

"Like, Scoob and I are still not sure about the trap." Shaggy said. "The reason why I felt we should have set the trap up long before we start to lure the monster over is because we could use the extra time to figure out any possible mistakes in the trap's settings."

"Reah. Raggy's rot ra roint." Scooby agreed.

Before Fred could respond, he spotted the monster chasing Daphne towards where they've set up the trap.

"Alright gang. Now!" He ordered, and Shaggy and Scooby pulled a rope that was connected to a bucket containing a bowling ball.

That bowling ball fell out of the bucket and rolled down the wooden ramp before landing in a crate on a stick, which then fell over and landed on the other end on the wooden seesaw, launching the gnome into the air.

The gnome soon landed on another seesaw with a watering can on the other end of it, which was tilted over and poured water into a funnel connected to a pipe, with the pipe connected to a water pump that shoots a ball towards a T-shaped wood structure with an anvil (Tied up to a nearby water pipe attached to the ceiling above) resting on it.

At that moment, the Slime Mutant decided to shoot several of the slippery slime onto the ground, creating a large puddle of slime, which caused Daphne to slip and fall over.

Just as the monster corners the redhead, the collapse of the wood structure with the anvil caused it to swing over towards it.

Immediately, the Slime Mutant stopped just in time for the anvil to swing past it, unknowingly standing right on a red 'X' marked on the ground.

Distracted by the anvil, the monster stopped to watch, giving Daphne a chance to slip away, as the anvil swings over and hits a wooden board, causing it to flip up and hit a garden pruning shear, leading to it to cut the rope attaching the anvil.

The disconnected anvil then falls and lands in a mine cart, which rides down the tracks.

Watching the cart in motion, Fred said, "Now wait for it."

The cart, with a boxing glove on the front end of it, soon hits a cage suspended in the air and connected to a conveyor, leading to the cage to slide down the tracks.

The Slime Mutant watched the cage hitting a bumper before dropping down towards the ground.

Seeing that it is heading towards it, the monster quickly covered its eyes as Fred and Velma walked over, waiting for the cage to land and trap the monster.

The cage landed before the Slime Mutant uncovered its eyes. To it's amazement, it wasn't locked up in the cage.

Standing in the cage were Fred and Velma instead.

Watching the whole action unfolding, Shaggy commented, "Like, I knew that we should have got the trap set up before being the bait, Scoob."

"Reah." Scooby nodded nervously as the Slime Mutant soon turned its attention towards Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne.

"Looks like Shag was right, Velms." Fred said absent-mindedly. "What else could go wrong now?"

As if to answer Fred's question, the Slime Mutant shot large blobs of slime towards the duo, effectively trapping them in the sticky substance.

"Does this answer your question, Freddie?" Velma asked.

"Perfectly." Fred replied before remembering what the slime really was.

"I only hope neither of us gets a belly ache after this, Fred." Velma said.

"Right." Fred nodded before he and Velma dug in to free themselves.

"Oh, no, the Slime Mutant's got Freddie and Velma!" Daphne said as she and the boys saw Fred and Velma partially cocooned in the cage.

"Like, and it's going to get us if we don't get out of here!" Shaggy added as the Slime Mutant charged towards them.

"Run!" Scooby shouted, and the trio quickly took off as the Slime Mutant gives chase.

The monster soon chased the trio to the hole leading to Fruitmeir's, where Shaggy quickly leaped and grabbed onto the edge of the hole before helping Scooby and Daphne up, which he did effortlessly.

By contrast, the Slime Mutant seem to not have much luck in getting up the hole, and when it got up in the storage room, it gave a look **(Breaking the fourth wall)** as if it was saying, "Remind me to go on a diet sometime." before resume chasing the trio.

Outside, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne split up in the dark with Shaggy and Scooby racing towards the kitchen while Daphne tries to reach the front door.

Just then, the monster shot a blob of green slime towards Daphne's feet, sticking them together and causing her to fall over, unable to move.

Looking up, Daphne saw the Slime Monster approaching her in a menacing fashion.

Before anything could happen to her, a large shot of green slime suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit the monster, leading it to get partially cocooned as it gets stuck on the wall.

Looking towards the source of the slime, she saw Shaggy and Scooby armed with a hose with some of the smoothie dripping from it.

Without another minute, the duo put down the hose and quickly freed her.

"Oh, Shaggy, Scooby, you just saved me!" Daphne said gratefully after being freed.

"Like, it was nothing, Daph. The credit for this goes to Scooby!" Shaggy replied as he patted Scooby. "He remembered seeing the hose that was used to pour the smoothie onto the cones in the kitchen and told me to follow him to the kitchen when we got up from the hole."

Daphne smiled just as Fred and Velma emerged from the hole.

"Guys, is everyone alright?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Fred, and Scooby and Shaggy captured the Slime Mutant!" Daphne replied.

Just then, the front door slammed open, and in came the sheriff and two deputies.

"Well, well, well, look who do we got here." Stone said. In addition to him and the two deputies, the mayor and Franklin Fruitmeir were accompanying him.

"Fred, what in heaven's name are you doing here this time of the night?" Fred Sr. asked.

"And don't tell me that there goes another tourist attraction of the town, kids." Sheriff Stone added, the tone of annoyance being unmistakable in his voice.

"It's not a tourist attraction, Dad, sheriff." Fred Jr. explained as Velma proceeded to unmask the monster. "It's really..."

She then pulled the mask off, revealing a familiar-looking face as Fred Jr. continued, "Emmanuel Raffalo, our science teacher and the former business partner of Franklin Fruitmeir."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	10. Mystery solved or prelude?

Chapter 10: The Mystery Solved or Prelude?

"Just as we suspected!" Velma said after she unmasked the Slime Mutant.

"Before you go through this whole garbage of the tourist attraction covering up a crime, kids, you'd better explain what are you doing here at this time of the night." The sheriff said. "We received a noise complaint from the residents of this neighbourhood a few minutes ago and they demanded the noise to be stopped."

"Like, it will be harder to explain all of this if we don't go through 'this whole garbage of the tourist attraction covering up a crime', sheriff." Shaggy replied, adding quotation marks as he quoted the sheriff's recent remark, earning a giggle from his friends.

The sheriff frowned when Shaggy made the remark, but he nodded as if he was asking the gang to go through the explanations.

"Mr. Raffalo dressed up as the Slime Mutant to scare people away so he could rob the city's National Bank." Fred Jr. began.

"Our first clue came when Scooby started eating the sample of cocoon we salvaged from Mr. Raffalo's 'cocooned' body." Velma explained. "It tasted like the smoothie from Fruitmeirs, and we figured that something fishy must be going on here, especially after Mr. Fruitmeir mentioned that his smoothie is made from a secret recipe the day before when I asked him about the recipe."

"Then, after entering the restaurant during the night, Shaggy, Scooby and I discovered a hole in the storage room that led to the Crystal Cove Caves below, a hole that was covered by a carpet." Daphne added.

"And, like, once we were down in the caves, near where we initially discovered those three 'cocooned' construction workers, we discovered another hole in the ceiling of the caves, which led up to the main safe of the city's National Bank." Shaggy continued. "It didn't take long for us to figure out that someone was robbing the bank."

"In the meantime, Freddie and I discovered that Mr. Raffalo were business partners once and that he was the one that developed the secret recipe for the smoothie." Velma said.

"However, their partnership was terminated a few months ago due to some disagreements." Fred Jr. added before turning to their science teacher and asked, "Is that right, Mr. Raffalo?"

"Yes." The now-former science teacher replied. "I just couldn't stand the way Franklin took the credit for everything while I did the hard work, including the development of the famous-smoothie. Then, I figured that I could get even with him by framing him for the robberies at the National Bank."

"That's right, by dressing up as the Slime Mutant and scaring anyone that could be suspicious of what you're up to." Fred Jr. said.

"And, the green slime used to 'cocoon' the victims were developed from the recipe for the smoothie from the restaurant." Velma added. "Which will be easy for us to cast suspicion on Franklin Fruitmeir since his recipe for the smoothie is a secret."

"By dressing up as the Slime Mutant, Mr. Raffalo can scare away anyone who can get suspicious on what he was up to and 'cocoon' anyone that may have discovered his secret, while robbing the National Bank and frame his former business partner for the crimes." Fred Jr. concluded.

"Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling students!" Mr. Raffalo said frustratingly as the two sheriff deputies handcuffed him.

Just then, the sheriff asked, "One question: How is it that he got himself cocooned but then he turned out to be alive and well, dressed up as that 'monster'?"

Shaggy thought for a while before his mind flashed back to the day before when he and the gang discovered the three "cocooned" construction workers in the caves.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Standing in the caves, Shaggy watched himself and the gang making the discovery.

As Scooby exclaimed in fear upon discovering the three "cocooned" construction workers, Shaggy paused his flash vision and grabbed a ladder to climb up to the top so he could get a closer look of the three "cocooned" construction workers.

With a large scoop, he scooped some of the slime out before using a stick to poke the body cocooned inside the slime.

The body turned out to be harder to poke than he realized, and when he touched the "skin", he realized that it was more of a cloth rather than the skin of a person.

"So these bodies are really dummies!" He thought to himself.

Thinking about the scene of Mr. Raffalo being cocooned in the green slime, Shaggy figured out how the science teacher was able to escape after being "cocooned"

END OF FLASH VISION

"Like, he didn't get himself 'cocooned', sheriff." Shaggy quickly said. "Those 'bodies' inside the slime were actually dummies dressed up as bodies to give the impression that the victims were 'cocooned'."

"Oh, is that so?" Sheriff Stone replied. "If that's the case, where are those construction workers that were supposedly 'cocooned'?"

The gang thought for a while before Fred Jr. suddenly said, "You know, sheriff, I believe I may have the answer."

* * *

A few moments later, the gang and the sheriff and Franklin Fruitmeir were upstairs, where Fred Jr. and Velma then proceed to open a closet door.

"When Velma and I were up here, we thought we had heard something around here." Fred Jr. said.

"It sounded like someone groaning, but before we could figure out what that was, there was a crash in the storage room downstairs and we raced downstairs to check and see." Velma added.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I believe that groaning came from this closet." Fred Jr. said as he and Velma proceeded to open the closet door.

Sure enough, inside were three figures tied up and gagged.

"Well, Mr. Raffalo, looks like you're going to be facing charges of kidnapping as well." The sheriff sighed as two other deputies quickly untied and freed the three workers before escorting them to the waiting ambulance outside.

After wrapping up the case, Fred Jr. asked his father, "See, Dad? That 'tourist attraction' of yours is another example of how someone takes advantage of the city's haunting legends to cover up their illegal activities."

"Yeah, yeah." The mayor replied with an uninterested tone in his voice. "Just get home and be ready for school tomorrow!"

As Mr. Raffalo, now handcuffed, is lead away to the police cruiser, Daphne asked, "Wait a minute, why did you leave behind this key-shaped locket in the cave?"

"What locket?" Mr. Raffalo asked bitterly.

Daphne reached into her purse and took the locket out and showed it to Mr. Raffalo as Shaggy and Scooby looked on.

Shaking his head, the former science teacher said, "I've never seen this locket before, Daphne. You're only wasting your time asking me this question."

That statement confused Daphne as she and the gang watched Mr. Raffalo being led to the cruiser.

* * *

 _March 19, 2012_

The Crystal Cove Times had the following headline the next day:

"MEDDLING KIDS FOIL MONSTER SCAM

Crystal Cove Central High School science teacher Emmanuel Raffalo arrested for robbery after being unmasked as the Slime Mutant"

The day went by as usual for the gang, although Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were still confused about what their former science teacher had said when Daphne asked him about the key-shaped locket she discovered in the caves two days ago.

That afternoon after school, the trio met together at the Mystery Machine, waiting for Fred and Velma to arrive.

"You know, Shag, this locket really doesn't make any sense." She remarked.

"Yeah, like, if it wasn't owned by Mr. Raffalo, then who left the locket there?" Shaggy wondered out loud.

"Reats re." (Beats me.) Scooby replied.

It was then that Fred and Velma joined them in the Mystery Machine.

"Still wondering about that locket you found the other day, Daphne?" Velma asked.

"That's right." Daphne nodded as she stares at the locket.

Fred Jr. didn't say much as he hopped onto the driver's seat while the rest of the gang took their seats.

As he started the engine, Shaggy happened to be looking towards the front when his keen eyes noticed something.

"Like, who left this envelope, man?" He asked as he grabbed the envelope.

"What envelope, Shag?" Fred Jr. asked.

"I think Shag's talking about this one, Fred." Daphne said as she took the envelope from Shaggy as he and Scooby leaned over to examine it. It had a sticker labelled "E" sealing it.

Looking over, Fred Jr. and Velma took a moment to examine the envelope before shaking their heads.

"It wasn't any of us, Shag." Fred replied.

"Well, if it wasn't any of us, then who left this envelope inside the Mystery Machine?" Velma asked.

"Or better yet, how did that person manage to get the envelope inside the Mystery Machine?" Shaggy asked as Daphne flipped the envelope and saw a note written on it.

"To Mystery Incorporated. Urgent information inside." She read.

"Ruh? Rhat rurgent rinformation?" Scooby asked.

"Beats me, Scooby." Fred Jr. replied as Velma took the envelope from Daphne and opened it. It contained a CD, also with an "E" on it.

"I wonder what message there is in this CD?" Velma wondered.

"We'll soon find out, gang." Fred replied as he inserted the CD into the CD player.

The CD player soon started playing the message.

"Greetings, Mystery Incorporated. You can call me Mr. E." A sinister-sounding voice said. "You have just made a terrible mistake in bringing that locket out of the cave. A mistake that could lead to your dooms. It should've been left there. You kids don't know what you had just uncovered."

"Uncovered?" Daphne asked. "Uncovered what?"

"What you had uncovered is a truth that should have remained hidden. A truth related to the curse of Crystal Cove. You kids may have solved the mystery of the Slime Mutant, but the real mystery has only begun." The message then ended.

Staring at the van's CD player, the gang were speechless as Shaggy took another look at the locket. What curse? What kind of truth will be required to remain hidden? What did they uncover?

Those questions continued to remain in their minds for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 **So this is it, folks! My revision of the SDMI premiere _Beware the Beast from Below!_ , as part of my reboot of the series, now completed!**

 **What kind of secret did the gang really uncover? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


End file.
